


Unrequited

by UriUjiWorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, boogyu, minkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriUjiWorm/pseuds/UriUjiWorm
Summary: Seungkwan knows that he doesn't have any chance but he hates how his heart just won't stop beating and hoping for something more.Note: I'm not very good in thinking of titles and making description but I hope y'all will still read my story.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also posted in asianfanfics. This one is not actually edited so there's a lot of wrong grammar and misspelled words. I suck at writing a fic but I hope you will enjoy this. please enjoy reading

"Life sucks" Seungkwan groaned as he looked at the homework that he was making seconds ago. 

"Yeah it does." Seokmin agrees while looking at the windows.

"Can the two of you shut up."Jihoon deadpanned and shook his head.

Currentlly the three of them are at Jihoon's house trying to finish their homework that is due tomorrow. But of course Seungkwan and Seokmin would be distracted like they always do and have Jihoon finish all of the work.

"Where is Kwon f**king Soonyoung. He's the one who's supposed to help your stupid ass." The two looked shocked and pointed at Jihoon."What?"

"Jihoon Hyung how dare you say those harsh words to your precious dongsaengs." Seokmin exclaimed and went to hug Seungkwan.

"Yeah, I thought you loved us. But you do this to us!How dare you!!"Seungkwan and Seokmin faked cry and Jihoon just watch his two idiot friends make a scene in his room

"What kind of bulls**t are you spouting now?" Jihoon glared at the two who just continue acting like they are in a drama or something.

Jihoon tries to cool himself down, he's really getting mad as minutes went on. It's not just because of the stupid act of his two 'dongsaengs' but by the fact that he's doing their homework and they have the audacity to act like Jihoon treats them like little s**t they are. Them acting dumb is nothing new for him but what is weird is Seungkwan doing nothing but idiotic things these past few days. You see Seungkwan is one of his funniest friends and even if he acts dumb sometimes, he's not doing bad with his academics so Jihoon doesn't understand why Seungkwan is asking him for help for some simple homework.

He was seriously going to beat those two when their very helpful friend suddenly arrive.

"WASSUP PEASANTS! I BROUGHT SNACKS!" Soonyoung threw the snack to Jihoon.

"SOONYOUNG HYUNGGGG!" Seokmin and Seungkwan ran to the person who just arrived while Jihoon just continues to glare.The three were having their moment when JIhoon suddenly decided to stop their idiocy.

"Why are you late?" He asked seriously as he collect the snacks were thrown to him which is mostly chips. That got the their attention and Soonyoung rushed to him and explained why he was late and the other two sat quietly. They both awkwardly watch how Soonyoung clings to Jihoon while explaining and Jihoon acting annoyed like he hates just the way Soonyoung is breathing on his face.

"Until now I don't get how the both of you got together."Seokmin shook his head as he start to eat one of the snacks. "But it's still gross,right?"He nudged Seungkwan who is looking at the two with that sad eyes of him, he's really envious of the two.

"Must be nice to have your best friend as your boyfriend."Seungkwan sighs and looked on the floor and the three older boys stared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Soonyoung asked and leaned on Jihoon who complained but let him be.

"You're acting as if you unrequited love with one of your bestfriends."The three looked at him curiously.

"N-no I don't, I'm just really envious of you two, y'know."Seungkwan tried to deny but failed miserable because these three are his best friend since the day he started walking so obviously they will know when he is lying.

"You know Seungkwan you are very talented but lying is just not your forte" Jihoon commented and Soonyoung agreed to him.

But Seungkwan pretended that he didn't hear anything and changed the topic with Seokmin who gladly helped him with the reason that he is Seungkwan's partner so he should help him. Then the two boys tried to focus on the homework that they were supposed to finish which Jihoon already started way before but he left some so the two can take over. After finishing their homework the two then started playing with Jihoon's game console while the couple was having their moment alone in the corner.

The atmosphere was nice and made Seungkwan comfortable enough to make him forget about his cconcerns and the questioning looks of his best friends. He hate that he have to lie to them just because of this stupid feeling. He had many people say before that he was very smart and sometimes people would even ask him for advice, believing that he wants to make himself believe that he can solve everything on his own. But no matter what he does he just can't answer his own questions and solve this stupid problem of his. 

He looked at Seokmin who is having the time of his life because he is already winning and he looked to Soonyoung and Jihoon, and he can't help but think about the good old times when they were just fooling aroung and hanging out with each other. Back then Seungkwan doesn't have to think about stupid love things because he knew that he would never love someone because for him loving his family and friends were enough. But now he's out here stressing about high school and unrequited love with one of his friends. Did Seungkwan even mention that stupid 'perfect' guy? 

"Heyyyyy" The four looked at the door of Jihoon's room. _'Speaking of the devil'_ that is what Seungkwan can think about while watching the three guys enter as if it was their own room.

"Your mom let us in." One of their friends, Wonwoo said 

"Wassup" Vernon greeted while sitting beside Seokmin.

"What I gotta say is that thank you for paying us a visit despite your busy schedule."Soonyoung bowed politely that made the others laugh.

"Stop it,Hyungggg"Mingyu whined while flinging his long limbs.

 _'CUTE '_ Seungkwan tried to shake off that thought.

"Anyway,we're late becasue Seungcheol hyung just had break from college and he wanted to see us.he actually wanted to visit here but he doesn't have time"Wonwoo said."Hey Jihoon I'll borrow this book of yours."Jihoon just nodded.

"Yeah he just treated us and then he went to see his girlfriend."Mingyu stood up from where he is sitting and sat beside Seungkwan."What are you guys playing?"

"Some game, don't ask you can totally see it."Seungkwan answered with his signature diva mode on.

"Can you stop being so mean when you see me?"Mingyu pouted and went to block Seungkwan view on the game.

"Hey! I'm going to lose!" Seungkwan tried to shove Mingyu's face but the older one is taller and definitely stronger."Stop it you stupid beanstalk."

"That really hurts y'know.Look, look I made Seungcheol hyung buy you one of your favorite snack."He then took that and shove it to Seungkwan."Here are the ones for you"Mingyu threw them eaach a snack and then he got off of Seungkwan and settled down beside Seungkwan.

They all started doing their own thing again and Mingyu is busy annoying Seungkwan and making fun of him for the reason that he had not seen Seungkwan for a week because of his training and other stuff in his life. Seokmin did commented that he's acting like Seungkwan's boyfriend who needs attention and that earned him a slap on his back by Mingyu while Seungkwan just cussed him out while blushing. The other four just shook their heads for two reason, one because Seokmin really is an idiot and two because of how Mingyu and Seungkwan reacted. But the two moved on quickly and continued annoying each other, well Seungkwan and Seokmin already gave up playing with each other because Seungkwan complained that Seokmin was cheating or something to always win.

After some time, it suddenly went quiet. Why? Because Seokmin is already sleeping, Vernon is busy with his phone.The only couple in the room is also asleep while leaning to each other. Wonwoo is reading and the remaining two is using their phones. They were just minding their own business when Mingyu suddenly made a noise like he just got a good news, he looked around only to realize that his other friends are already in their dreamland.

"HEYYYYYY!!!" He shouted to get everyone's attention which he succeeded because they all looked at him like he just did the most horrible thing that someone can do."Don't glare at me like that!"

"What do you want you good for nothing giant."Jihoon shrugged off Soonyoung's head and glared at Mingyu.

"Are going to do something stupid again?"Seokmi said while trying to fully wake up.

"I'm sick of hearing your stupidness everyday." Seungkwan commented on the side.

"You just see him atleast once a week imagine being Wonwoo and Vernon."Soonyoung said while shaking his head and the two boys agreed with a sigh and Mingyu just rolled his eyes.

"Stop.It's not like that."Mingyu glanced at his phone and then went back to his friends."It's a good news.You all know Tzuyu from Class 3?" He looked at Seungkwan,Vernon and Seokmin who looked so clueless."The transfree, that Taiwanese girl,the pretty one."When he said that the two got it, everyone in their grade knows that girl because she is hella pretty and everyone seems to like her.

"What about her?"Soonyoung butted in.

"Wellllll I scored a date with her.It seems like she was interested with me and asked around for my number. She just texted me now asking me for a date next weekend."

"Really?! bro that's amazing.Let me see the text." Seokmin and Vernon crawled to where Mingyu is sitting and snatched his phone away. Then the three of them talked excitedly about it.

"What ?That's all, it's just about a pretty straight girl."Soonyoung shaked his head and cuddled Jihoon.

"Whatver,that is so boring."Jihoon rolled his eyes and went to sleep again.

While all of that was happening Seungkwan was just sitting in the corner while awkwardly looking between the floor and the thre of his friends. Wonwoo who was quietly reading his book and also listening to Mingyu looked at Seungkwan. He knew about Seungkwan's crush on his cousin becasue of Seungkwan carelesness.It happened when they were all in middle school and Seungkwan was stressed about his crush on Mingyu and not getting to see Mingyu for a while because of Mingyu's schedule and stuff. Out of frustation he thought that it might be better to write down his concerns, it was all good but he was stupid enough to left the notebook in plain sight and Wonwoo read all of it out of his curiousity. He confronted Seungkwan and honestly they became closer because of that and now Seungkwan tells him everything.

By how the way Seungkwan is acting you can totally see that he is uncomfortable with all of it, put of kindness Wonwoo helped him. He texted Seungkwan to pretend that his sister is calling him, he would be the one to dial his number and Seungkwan did what he said. He left easily because all of their friends were busy, the three did persuade him to just stay but Seungkwan made an excuse, Jihoon just nodded and Soonyoung said his goodbye. After a few minutes Wonwoo followed Seungkwan, he found him in th eplayground near Jihoon's house. There are still children around playing while Seungkwan is sitting on the swings.One kid looked at Seungkwan and then ran away when Seungkwan said something to him.

"Hey."Wonwoo stood infront of Seungkwan and he leaned on the stand of the swing."What did you say to that kid?"He looked at theboy glaring at the both of them.

"Oh that boy, I told him to get lost."Seungkwan laughed while swinging.

"What the f**k, he's younger than you."Seungkwan just shrugged and the two of them watched the kids for a while until one after another they went home. It's already dark and Wonwoo's legs are getting numb so he finally sat on the empty swing next to Seungkwan. "Y'know even if it seems that Mingyu is like an open book, he's not really like that. He's the type to hide his true feelings and other stuff." He doesn't know if that will comfort Seungkwan but he felt like it's better than saying anything at all.

"So you're telling me that he might have feelings for me?"Seungkwan chuckled finding it funny. Wonwoo might look cold in the outside but he is very kindhearted and through his journey in this growing love, Wonwoo was like an older brother that he can share everything with.

"No but you never know. But I don't want to give you false hope 'cause might get hurt more and that will guilt me."

"Yeah I don't want to expect anything from him but this stupid heart of mine won't listen to me. I hate him for being so soft to me and treating me nice."Wonwoo laughed looking at Seungkwan and ruffled his hair that made the younger one pout. "Stop doing that to me"

"I'm sorry for going through this. I'm sorry that you have feelings for my stupid dense straight cousin."Seungkwan laughed shrugging it off. The two of them stayed there talking about a lot of stuff like they always do when Seungkwan is stresse about Mingyu or just anything that happens in the world, for Seungkwan, Wonwoo is the person in the world that will take him seriously and not make fun of him. He does trust his friends but he's afraid of them teasing him and even though Jihoon and Soonyoung are dating he doesn't think they can help him in any way at all.

Seungkwan doesn't really know what to do with his feelings since he found out that Mingyu might date Tzuyu in the future. Mingyu did went out with a couple of girls for a while but he stopped when he realize that he's losing time for his friends but now he seems sure about Tzuyu and that is making Seungkwan nervous. He's maybe being immature for feeling that way but he just wished that that girl never transferred in their school and met his friend. For sure that giant friend of theirs won't see them for a while because of this.

Just like what all of them expected Mingyu got less time to hangout with them. If ever wanted to be with them, something would come up and of course his friends understood him. They all knew that their tall friend is not just busy with his girlfriend but also with his academics and if you don't know Mingyu is also part of the student council so they understood the fact that he would have less time with them. And for them it's not like his life revolve around them because he also have other friends and they actually don't to be others that would get upset when their friend would lose time for them.

Another reason why they would never get upset with him is because Mingyu would never forget to even tell them about his plans or what he would be doing that might be the reaason why he's not hanging out with them. He would apologize in their group chat about having less time with them like he just committed a crime and then he would procede on what is happening in his life even though no one really asked him, Jihoon would get irritated and tells him to do whatever he wants or sometime he would be meaner and tell the younger boy to 'f**k off'. But that didn't hinder Mingyu and he would continue doing that but he do admit of sometimes doing it to just annoy his friends.

But one person avoids Mingyu and the giant noticed it the moment he announced to them that he is dating Tzuyu. At first, he thought that maybe the other has other problems but then whenever he chats the other, he wouldn't even read it which is weird because he is always the first one to check up on Mingyu even though they fight everytime they see each other. Mingyu decided to make some time for his friends to ask about things and then he could ask Seungkwan what is wrong with him because he is getting worried.

"Wassup hyung."He greeted the others who are chilling inside Seokmin's room like it's their own room. Vernon followed him and went straight to play games on the computer. "Wonwoo hyung didn't come with us. He said he has something to do." Mingyu sat to where Jihoon and Soonyoung is. Seokmin who went down to get something came bcak with drinks and snacks.

"My parents aren't home so we can do whatever we want."He said while grinning.

"Where's Seungkwan though?"Mingyu asked looking for signs of their anpanman friend.

"Well, he's probably with your cousin.These past few days he had decided that it would be fun to annoy Wonwoo." Jihoon took a drink for Soonyoung and him after he said that.

"Wonwoo was even complaining to me because Seungkwan won't leave him alone. Y'know our classmates even know Seungkwan by how often he visits Wonwoo."Soonyoung chuckled. "But he actually looks cute following Wonwoo around."

"I think I heard asking Wonwoo hyung to help him or something."Vernon shrugged but he doesn't let his eyes leave the screen. "And he even follows to our house and ask him about something."

"He goes to our house?"Mingyu looks surprised because he doesn't remember the two being that close.

"Uh yeah, it's when you're not at home." The younger one faced Mingyu when he was saying that.

The tall one just nodded, he was just surprised that Wonwoo became closer to Seungkwan but he actually felt like they were already like that. He doesn't remember when it started but he notices his cousin would be the one to check up on Seungkwan when something is wrong with him or when he's like stressed about everything and he's the only one the younger one would talk to. And same goes to Wonwoo, Seungkwan takes care of him a lot of times especially when they're in public and his cousin being and introvert would sometimes feel awkward or something. It didn't bother him, he was just really surprised and all.

Anyway he decided to let it all go and just do whatever he wants. After a while he received a text from Tzuyu, telling him to accompany her on some party that she was invited. That's how it's been since they started going out, she would always ask him to go to some place with her and just hang out together with her other friends. Since he doesn't want to play outside he reasoned out that he's with his friends so he can't come with her but then she said that she's currently outside his house so of course Mingyu doesn't have any choice but to go.

"Guys, I'm going first. Tzuyu wants to see me." After getting teased for a while, he left grumbling and complaining how it is so much work to be with Tzuyu. He walked for a few minutes and then he saw Tzuyu just standing outside their house so he called her.

"You took so long.."She complained while texting someone on her phone. "I don't really care if you don't want to come or not but you're going with me." Mingyu rolled his eyes and told her to lead the way but the girl refused and that they should walk together like how normal couples do. Since it was still early, they both decided to stay in the cafe near where the party would be held.

"So is that guy going to come?" Mingyu asked after he took their orders from the counter. The girl nodded and put her phone aside.

"That's why you really need to act right. Like my real boyfriend."

"I don't even know why I agreed to do this in the first place. You're just using me." She sighs and rolled her eyes then looked at the pouting giant infront her.

"Stop that nonsense. You're using me too, well before I found out that you're gay." Mingyu gasped, he reached out to her and covered her mouth.

"Stop being so loud, what if someone hears you."

"No one cares, Mingyu. I mean a lot of gay guys are out in the public. You're just hiding there thinking everyone would hate you if you come out. No one wonder the guy that likes you is avoiding you, you're wasting your chance Kim Mingyu." he sighed for hundredth time.

"How did you even know that?"

"I told you, I know everything and my friend is a classmate of your "friend", she told me how he keeps following that cousin of yours." She looked at him like he's so stupid."You're not even doing anything, at this point they might start dating,Mingyu."

"I know , I know."

"After this night, Taehyun Oppa will try to get back to me,I'm sure of that. I will tell him the truth about us and I want you to do the same." She took his hands and made Mingyu look ar her. "Mingyu stop pretending that you don't like him and only see him as your friend because you don't. These past few months that we've been "dating", he's the only one that comes out of your mouth so obviously you love him. Stop wasting your time to find a girlfriend because you won't"

"Okay fine, I will listen to you but only this one time, I'm not even sure if he really really like me."The moment that he said that he received a smack from Tzuyu.

"Of course he likes you! Remember when you introduced me to them as you 'girlfriend', if only looks can kill, I'm already dead by how Seungkwan was glaring at me."She sighed as she remembers that day, when she saw Seungkwan and how he was acting she immediately understood the situation. Mingyu and Seungkwan likes each other, they are just too stupid to confess and too dense to realize each other's feelings."Anyway, I'm really sure that Taehyun oppa is going to ask me to come back to him tonight. That's why he invited me."

"I know, I know you've already said that for so many times. I don't even understand what you liked about that Taehyun guy. Isn't he like the bestfriend of your sister who flirted with you because he had nothing else to do?"

"What?! No! Taehyun oppa is like one of kindest people in the world so stop saying that."

"Tch."

They both left the cafe after Tzuyu receieved the text from Taehyun saying that the party is already starting. When they arrived there were so many people there and Mingyu can tell that almost all of them are already in college, maybe him and Tzuyu are the only highschoolers there. He did saw Tzuyu's step sister Nayeon who said hi to him and then went back to her group of friends. He doesn't even know why there is even a party going on, Tzuyu did told him that it was something to do with Taehyun achieving something, Mingyu didn't even care

"HEY! I'm going to find Taehyun oppa." Tzuyu screamed through the loud music playing and then she left Mingyu awkwardly standing there watching everyone get wasted.

When Mingyu got really bored some girl approached him asking if he wants to join in their game and Mingyu just said yes. He was having the time of his liffe and he really proved what Seungcheol said to him, that college is more enjoyable. It was all cool but when suddenly they offered him a drink he didn't know what to do. They probably don't know that he's a highschooler and an underage, he shouldn't drink but Mingyu didn't know what came to him to actually accept it, _It's only one glass_ , is what he said to himself but he didn't know that one glass will eventually be followed by many more glasses. He will probably get in trouble after this but Mingyu eventually forgot about it in the middle of drinking and having fun with college students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu got too drunk and visited Seungkwan's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who read the first chapter, love you all. 
> 
> Sorry in advance about the wrong grammar and misspelling.

Before Mingyu could even comprehend what is happening he's already wasted. He could hear a girl giggling beside him and music playing in the background. He looked around, remembering that Tzuyu asked him to attend some party. 

It's probably really late right now, is what he thinks as he watch some girl throw up at the side of a couch. Some boys were still playing games but he can tell that they are nearing their limits. He also noticed that the number of people decreased and realized that they probably went home after getting drunk. One thing is on his mind, 'Where the f*ck is Chou Tzuyu?'. And just in time a handsome guy held his arm, helping him to remain standing.

"You're Mingyu, right?"The guy asks and Mingyu just stared at him.

"OH! You're that guy in my girlfriend's phone." Mingyu can feel himself swaying as he points at the guy. "Ahh she's actually not my girlfriend. Forget that! Did you saw her?" He can tell that he probably looks really wasted as the guy looks at him with worried eyes.

"Tzuyu's probably in the kitchen, getting you some drinks. Let's go there." The guy then helped Mingyu walk to his kitchen. And there he saw the girl, trying to find something inside the fridge. And then she looked back, and she was surprised to see Mingyu drunk.

"Mingyu! What were you thinking? I told you to avoid drinking or something."Tzuyu can't help but roll her eyes. Taehyun looked at her and smiled making her blush. "Uhh....Thanks oppa for finding him. I was getting headache by the number of people here and the smell....ugh."

"It's nothing. He kind of helped us to get back together so I should show him my gratitude."Taehyun smiled and helped Mingyu sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Tzuyu then helped Mingyu drink some cold water, because she think it will help him cool down or something. Mingyu then complained saying that the were giving him weird drinks and then demanded that they make him coffee to sober up. Of course Tzuyu smacked him down saying that he was the one to blame. And Taehyun just watched the two bicker, he find amusing that Tzuyu can actually act like that because she is usually quiet and collected. 

Since the two is busy bickering, Taehyun was the one who made the coffee for Mingyu's drunk ass. When he finished making coffee, the two is not still not done but it was mostly Tzuyu talking, nagging him about drinking alcohol and that Mingyu was just so just stupid for even getting drunk.

"Tzu, that's enough."Taehyun smiled at the girl and then he placed the mug with coffee in front of Mingyu who have his head down. "I made you coffee just what you suggeste. Be careful though, it's hot."

"Thank you."Mingyu said with a drunk smile."Woahh it smells like Jihoon hyung. Y'know he really likes coffee and he smells like them and Seungkwan makes fun of him because he says that Jihoon hyung's way of living is just like an adult and he's superrrrrr borrrriiiiing." 

Mingyu continued to ramble about his friends, about what they like and their characteristics. But the name that he always mention is Seungkwan, mostly telling them how cute he is when he's upset or annoyed. And how he always takes care of him. 

Tzuyu and Taehyun kept listening to him even though they were already getting tired. At one point the two of them talked on their own, sharing things about school and their friends and what they were doing during the time that they split up.

"Hey! You're not even listening to me!"

Tzuyu sighs and faced Mingyu. "Yah! Kim Mingyu you should go home now, It's already so late, what will your parents say. And.... you're getting annoying."Mingyu pouted at her and glare at the linked arms of her and Taehyun's.

"Haaaa...you must be really happy to have Taehyun hyung back. It really must be nice. Okay fine I'll go home, you two are being clingy as hell it's making me sober up." The two rolled their eyes and Taehyun offered to drive him home and then the two helped him walk because even though Mingyu is insisting that he's already sober enough to walk on his own, the two doesn't think that is the case though.

It took them a few minutes to even get out of the kitchen by how much Mingyu was resisting and whining. And when he finally quiet down, some friends of Taehyun kept offering him drink and asks him to join them. Thankfully they would accept when Taehyun rejected them, and they would get back to what they were doing.

And they even safely arrived at the garage of Taehyun's house where his car was parked. When they entered they even caught two people making out while hiding at the back of Taehyun's car. It was awkward for the two who had an eye contact the moment they saw the couple making out. They did recovered quickly and they were getting Mingyu inside the car when he suddenly raised his head.

Mingyu looked around and then he stopped to look at Tzuyu who was looking at him with wide eyes. He then leaned on her which made Taehyun feel weird but it stopped when he heard what Mingyu said.

"I miss him. I miss him, Tzuyu." Mingyu sighed and looked at the girl straight in the eye. "I want to see him, right now."

The three of them stood there in complete silent and then Taehyun and Tzuyu made eye contact, and they understood each other immediately. "Okay." Tzuyu answered with determined eyes. 

If there is anything that Tzuyu wished to happen other than getting back with Taehyun, that is to help Mingyu and Seungkwan to finally start dating each other. She doesn't understand why the two of them are so dense and why they don't have the balls to confess, they just hide their feelings to the point that they're already hurting. Maybe it's because they don't want to risk their friendship or something.

After helping Mingyu settle on the back seat, the two then sat on the front. Tzuyu told Taehyun the address of Seungkwan's house, she memorized the address by how many times Mingyu mentions it. 

The reason why Tzuyu decided to choose Mingyu as her fake boyfriend to make Taehyun jealous is because he's handsome and Tzuyu knew that Mingyu liked another person, he just doesn't know it. She saw the way looks at Seungkwan, how he easily notice Seungkwan even if the other boy is so far away from him. When she confessed her true intention to Mingyu, he was upset but Tzuyu can tell that didn't broke his heart. And she told Mingyu that she knew about his feelings, about Seungkwan and everything, and just like that they became close that made everyone even believe their little lie.

Tzuyu looked back to see Mingyu, she stared at him. She jumped on her seat when Mingyu suddenly opened his eyes and stared back at her.

"Wtf Kim Mingyu!" Mingyu chuckled but Tzuyu can tell that he's still really drunk. "Hey, do you really think it would be a good idea to visit Seungkwan when you're in this state?"Mingyu shrugged.

"I don't .... know...and....I don't care. I....just....really want to see him....and then.....I'll hug him." Tzuyu and Taehyun found themselves grinning because of what Mingyu said.

Meanwhile Seungkwan is having troubles falling asleep which has been occurring since the day Mingyu started going out with Tzuyu and when he decided to avoid Mingyu. It maybe the guilt that he himself doesn't understand why. He didn't kill anyone but it feels like he did. 

For other, he may seem unreasonable to others but for Seungkwan he is just doing it to save himself. He thinks that he might die from the jealousy that he feels whenever he sees Mingyu and Tzuyu. He hates it, that he have to suffer but the two of them can be happy with spending time with each other and even his other friends are getting involve in this problem of Seungkwan.

Whenever Mingyu wants to hangout with them, he have to make a reason to not be able to come and that makes his other friends upset because they know that he's the type of friend that would keep aside everything just so he can spend some time with them. Jihoon, Soonyoung and Vernon are the one that questions him most of the time and complains about it. Seokmin on the other side understands Seungkwan, Seokmin might seem a bit dumb most of the time but he knows what is going on and also because he accidentally heard Wonwoo and Seungkwan talking about Mingyu.

Speaking Wonwoo, he was the one who helped Seungkwan make excuses most of the time. The younger even calls him his adviser and secretary, also his older brother. He was the one that Seungkwan can complain to and the older one would just listen to him. Especially these days, the two of them hang out with each other most of the time. Except for when they sleep, attend class and go to the bathroom, they're practically glued to each other.

Wonwoo did complain and nagged Seungkwan a bit but the younger can tell that he also enjoy having Seungkwan around. The main reason is because he can avoid talking to people and Seungkwan would save him in awkward situations. Also the younger can a give decent advice about a lot of things , Wonwoo did told him that he's smart and funny so he's fun to be with.

But avoiding and trying to forget Kim Mingyu was a hard thing for Seungkwan. It's the hardest thing for Seungkwan to do because he can see him everywhere. When he's at school he can see pictures of Mingyu, he would appear out of nowhere, he's too tall not notice, even in social media he can see Mingyu's name and even Tzuyu's. He's really tire of all of it that he just wants to disappear and then he suddenly can't fall asleep because of maybe lovesick, guilt, it's something that Seungkwan can't explain.

Since he can't fall asleep, Seungkwan decided to check his social media. 

He got an idea that it would probably be fun to annoy Jihoon, and he did it. It was fun until Jihoon threatened that he will kill him, make him lose his mind and many more horrible things that Seungkwan would like to forget. After threatening his younger friend, Jihoon then changed into a caring hyung and asked whats up with Seungkwan. The younger do know that Jihoon is aware of what is happening with him and Mingyu, he's too smart not to notice.

Seungkwan was thankful to Jihoon for caring and not doing anything. Jihoon didn't tell anyone, even his annoying boyfriend, he was fully aware that Seungkwan wanted to move on from this 'phase'. The older did tried to talk Seungkwan about it when the younger started avoiding Mingyu but when he saw Seungkwan's face, he knew how much his precious dongsaeng is suffering. People might say that the younger is just being emotional and because he's just a teenager that is too caught up with his emotions but Jihoon know Seungkwan and the younger is the type to be realistic so him acting this way really means everything.

After talking for a few hours the two said goodbye saying that they have something more important to do than talking with each other. Jihoon was writing lyrics so he continued doing so, meanwhile Seungkwan was getting bored when he notice Jihoon was still awake so he came back to being bored.

He wanted to talk to Wonwoo and annoy him as well but he remembered that the older asked him not to bother him tonight because he will be doing something important, Seungkwan knew that he would just play games the entire night but he decided to respect it. Not because he wanted to but because he's guilty of annoying and bothering the older for the past weeks so he decided to let him rest. 

It's even more boring and lonely since his parents went home to their hometown and the his sisters were out having fun on their own so Seungkwan doesn't have anyone to bother right now.

He was busy playing with his phone when he heard someone ringing the bell. He thought that it might be one of his sisters who always seem to forget how to open their own door when they're drunk, yet again. He grumble and stood up from his bed, _'They can get really annoying sometimes',_ Seungkwan thought to himself as he walked down to open the door for his sister.

But what he saw was not his sister, it's the person, no the people that he least expected to see right now.

"Seungkwanieeeee" He was shocked to see Mingyu, with Tzuyu on his right side supporting him and a guy who Seungkwan doesn't know on his left. He looked drunk when he's not supposed. "Ahhhh~ I want to hug Seungkwaniee"

"Then go." Tzuyu lightly pushed Mingyu who landed on the very surprised Seungkwan.

"W-what are you doing Kim Mingyu?!" Instead of answering Mingyu just smiled and snuggled on Seungkwan.

"Well, your friend here got drunk on my party." The guy that Seungkwan doesn't know explained."Oh!You probably don't know me, I'm Taehyun, Tzuyu's boyfriend." Seungkwan then looked at Tzuyu then at the guy with wide eyes, he pointed at the two.

"Okay,you look really surprised. To summarize all of this, I convince Mingyu to be my 'boyfriend' so I can get back with my real boyfriend.That's it." 

"Uhh.....Yeah that's what they did. Mingyu went to my party with Tzuyu and he was offered an alcohol by my friends." Taehyun smiled nervously while looking at Mingyu who was busy hugging Seungkwan.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I did told him not to drink but I think Kim Mingyu is just too stupid." 

"Anyway, we're here because Mingyu said he wanted to see you. Since we already helped with that, we will go now.Goodbye." The two made a move to leave but Seungkwan stopped them.

"You haven't explain everything to me and you're already leaving?That's not right." Tzuyu and Taehyun tilted their head and then looked at each otehr.

"Tzuyu did though."

"If you really want to talk, we'll do it when Kim Mingyu is sober enough."They both bowed and waved to Seungkwan and left.

Seungkwan stood there with the open door a Mingyu clinging into him. He haven't even recovered from all of the revelation and now he have to deal with a very drunk Kim Mingyu. He blushed when Mingyu suddenly nuzzled his neck.

"M-mingyu, we should go inside now." He said in a nervous voice and thankfully, Mingyu nodded and let Seungkan support to go in Seungkwan's room. Seungkwan did struggled a lot by how big and heavy Mingyu is but they arrived at his room. He's already covered in sweat and Mingyu looks like he already fell asleep on Seungkwan's bed the moment he arrived.

He sighed as he watched Mingyu snore loudly like he did nothing wrong. He trudge to the bathroom to get some towel and cold water, he looked for the shirt that Mingyu let him borrow once that he never returned because he doesn't want to. He went back to his room and tall one is just laying there, sleeping. Seungkwan then woke him up to change his shirt because it seems like Mingyu threw up somewhere, probably in Taehyun's house.

"Kim MIngyu, do it right." Mingyu just nodded but he still haven't taken off his shirt."Aish, give it to me."Seungkwan was the one that took the shirt off with Mingyu just sitting with a closed eyes and his face seems really red.

"I'm embarrassed." Seungkwan shook his head and wiped Mingyu's face with the cold water, the other one complained but he continued to wipe him.

"Why did you even drink alcohol, that's not legal 'cause you're still a minor. And who even told you that it would be a nice to get drunk and then visit my house in the middle of the night with you girlfri-, no your ex and her boyfriend. You sometimes just do the stupidest things." Seungkwan doesn't realize but there were a smile on his face and Mingyu staring at him even if his eyes seems like it would collapse soon.

"Because...I missed you...Because....Seungkwaniee...won't let me see him."He pouted and he looks like he was on the verge of crying and Seungkwan doesn't know what to do, his heart won't stop beating loudly that he thinks he might get a heart attack soon.

So, he immediately stood up after helping Mingyu with his shirt and stood a few inches apart from him. He became scared that Mingyu will find out about his feelings or make fun of him that his heart is beating because of what Mingyu said.

"Why?" Seungkwan was shocked when suddenly Mingyu's tears fall down. "Do you hate me that much?" It was followed with hiccups.

Seungkwan wanted to hug Mingyu or do something else but it was like something was stopping him from doing so. And so he just stood there watching Mingyu sob like someone just died. After a few minutes Mingyu suddenly glared at him with red eyes.

"Then...I hate you too!" Even though Mingyu said that, he stood up from where he was sitting and engulfed Seungkwan with a hug.

Because of the sudden hug, the two fell down on the floor. Mingyu on top of Seungkwan, while still hugging the the other boy and nuzzling his neck. Seungkwan tried to push Mingyu but he was just too strong, even if he's still drunk as hell.

"Stay. Just for a few minutes."

Seungkwan's let out the breath that he was keeping and suddenly he felt himself loosen up. It's like Mingyu's hug was the only medicine that Seungkwan needed from all of the stress he was going through.

It was like hours passed with just the two of them but Sungkwan knew it was only a few minutes. A few minutes that might change his life, something that he won't ever forget. Before he knew it, he was already sobbing like Mingyu did a few moments ago.

He can feel Mingyu's breath on his skin and it made him feel a lot of things. Mingyu moved and looked at Seungkwan's face. Everything was slow for the both of them and everything just feels different. As if they were in a movie, Mingyu gently putt his fingers on Seungkwan's cheeks and using his thumb he wiped the tears that flowed on his face.

"I....don't like it. You...crying, it makes....me feel different things."

Seungkwan looked at Mingyu, they were just an inch away from each other. He can feel the breath of Mingyu and he can smell the alcohol that he drunk before. And as their eyes met, Mingyu slowly went closer to Seungkwan and the other boy closed his eyes.

And as if some magic happened, their lips met with each other. Seungkwan felt his heart burst, if that is even possible.

"Boo Seungkwan, I like you. Be my boyfriend."The moment that he heard those words, he sobbed more, like a child he kept crying. 

Mingyu's bros furrowed, "Do you....not want to?.....Do....you not like me." 

Seungkwan shook his head furiously. "I like it. I...love it!." He said between sobs."I'm just overwhelmed. I think I like you too much." 

Mingyu chuckled and shook his head." No...I like you moreeeeeeeeeeeee"

They both laugh and Seungkwan cupped the drunk boy's face. "I love you stupid Kim Mingyu", he whispered before kissing the hell out of MIngyu. He did taste the alcohol and it was gross for him but he didn't mind. Also he wondered how he learned how to kiss that way.

After the kiss, Mingyu's face was red. Seungkwan can't tell if it was because he's too drunk or because Mingyu also liked the kiss. He likes to think that Mingyu liked the kiss.

"I love you too...."Right after that Mingyu suddenly collapsed on Seungkwan's shoulder.

"Yah, Yah Kim Mingyu. Wake up." Instead of answering, Mingyu snored like there's no tomorrow. He could only laugh at the situation.

With much struggle he helped Mingyu lay on his bed. For a few minutes he watched Mingyu sleep and snore, he was finding all of this so unreal but Mingyu beside him it seems possible. Even though he did wanted their confessions to be more romantic and not in the middle of the night with a drunk Mingyu crashing on his room.

He laid down beside Mingyu, still watching the other boy sleep. He probably looks creepy watching someone sleep but he don't care about those sh*ts right now.The only thing that he is thinking right now is how will he explain this to his friends. Wonwoo and Jihoon will probably make fun of him, they were the ones that actually saw his rants about Kim Mingyu about his one sided love.

He remembered that time when Soonyoung and Jihoon told them about their relationship. It was the first time that Jihoon didn't meet their eyes and he looked so shy while holding hands with Soonyoung and the guy just told them,' _Me and Jihoon are dating. Since we were kids I liked Jihoon and I was so sure of him, that he was my soulmate. I don't really care what you guys think because now I have my princess HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA'_

He remembered Jihoon smacking Soonyoung out of embarrassment, the others and Seungkwan was cringing while watching the other two interact but they were happy and accepted relationship. Deep inside Seungkwan was envious of the two for having the guts to confess, he was envious because he knew he can never do what they did because he was a coward.

But now he can proudly say to them that he finally confessed! He was ecstatic about everything now. The only problem is, will Mingyu remember everything and if he did what would he do and also how will they tell their friend about this.

Many questions filled his minds and he was exhausted thinking that he fell asleep while thinking.

Mingyu woke up with the worst headache that he ever had in his entire life. He had to stay lying down for a little while to make it go away and when it finally did, he sat up. 

It made his face scrunch by just sitting up.

And when he finally finally felt better, the next thing he did was feel the mattress and it felt weird. That made him woke him up and he looked around the room.

It was so familiar. This where he would always spend his summer days with his friends back when they were younger. It was familiar but it seems like a lot of things changed during the years that they didn't visit. 

The color change and someof the furnitures did too. The stickers,toys and drawings from before was gone and it was changed by a lot of pictures of his friends and some posters of idols and celebrities. He was busy analyzing the room when he felt someone move beside him and he immediately looked.

 _'Wtf is going on?'_ Is what Mingyu thought whe he saw the familiar strand of hairs and a very noticeable cheekbones. _'What am I doing in Seungkwan's room?'_

He tried to remember everything that happemed yesterday night. He remembered dancing and playing with some college students that were in Taehyun's party. And the other memories of last night is a little fuzzy for him. 

But the thing that he last remembered is the feel of Seungkwan's lips against him and as he felt his breath so did he feel the words that the boy said, _"I love you stupid Kim Mingyu"_

"Did..... I confessed last night or did he?" Mingyu whispered to himself as he watched Seungkwan peacefully sleeping. "What happened?"

He tried answering himself but he wasn't very sure because he know that he can't really trust himself because he was too drunk. One thing's for sure he felt relieved and happy and because of that he became too exvited that he kissed the sleeping Seungkwan.

The other boy stirred in sleep but its like it didn't bother him. And so Mingyu kissed him again. Not once, not twice but many times. It was actually only on different parts of his face and not on his lips. Mingyu still has conscience so he didn't kiss Seungkwan's lips.

But you see, everyone gets tempted by something that they always wanted so Mingyu actually did it. After minutes of contemplating it. And when he finally did, that's the perfect time that the other boy woke up. 

Mingyu slowly moved away only to be pulled by the other boy. Their lips smacked with force that they immediately separated because of the pain.

"Oww, that really hurts " Mingyu said while smiling and looking at the boy that is still lying down. Seungkwan immediately blushed and turned his face away.

"S-sorry..."

"Hey, did I confess to you last night?" He asked after a few minutes of silent and Seungkwan's head turned fast.

"Y-you don't remember?" 

Mingyu shook his head and he can totally see the disappointment on Seungkwan's face that he actually regreted saying those. _'Don't ruin the moment stupid.',_ He thought to himself and he snatched Seungkwan's hands.

How he did it? Mingyu can't really explain how he actually did it.

"It's still vague but I think I did. I just want to make sure if you really did say those words."Seungkwan sat up, not letting their hands let go.

"What words?" Seungkwan tilted his head.

"huh?"

"I said many words last night though" Seungkwan tried to act like he's trying to remember it but Mingyu can see through him and he's just playing with him.

"That..."

"What do you mean?You have to be more specific for me to understand."

Mingyu's getting shy as the other boy stares at him for his answer. His eyes wander around the room just so he can avoid Seungkwan's eyes. The other boy then suddenly whined and then pouted. "I want to hear you say it when you're sober."

"Ngghh okayyyy , I love you! that's what you said, right?" Mingyu looked right at his eyes."And I did it"

Seungkwan can't help but laugh and tightening his hold of Mingyu's hand. He grinned, "I like this feeling. It's really really unexplainable but I like it." The taller then smirked and went for another kiss.

"Me too, Thankfully Tzuyu invited me for her boyfriend's party so all of this happened. Hehehe" Right after he said those Seungkwan's expression turned serious and he suddenly smacked Mingyu.

"You think it's good to drink alcohol when you're only a minor, huh! And! What about that stupid lie you and Tzuyu pulled! I heard you two are playing pretend dating!, you guys are really amazing y'know" The boy huffed.

"Tzuyu told you !?"

"Of Course! She did after she and her 'boyfriend dropped you off here!" 

"Ahhh....." 

"What kind of reaction is that?!" Seungkwan hit Mingyu several times while nagging him about how stupid he is and getting drunk.

Mingyu can't do anything but protect his 'handsome' face. He just let Seungkwan do what he wants since he knew he did something awful and stupid. 

Suddenly the door of Seungkwan's room opened revealing Jinseol looking annoyed.

"Yah! The two of you stop that and eat breakfast." She looked around her brother's room. "Really,Boo Seungkwan you should really clean you room. Since Mingyu is already here, help him." 

Mingyu just nodded chuckling as he watched Seungkwan roll his eyes. "My room is cleaner than yours, noona."

"No, it's not. Shut up! Come downstairs."

She immediately left after rolling her eyes at Seungkwan. Right after the door left, Mingyu burst in laughter. 

"What are you laughing at?!" 

"Jinseol noona looks exactly like you when you" Mingyu laughed again while Seungkwan just shook his head and stood up.

"Let's eat Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu just arranged his hair and clothes, and the other boy watched him telling him that it's okay to look ugly sometimes. Seungkwan didn't even do anything with his morning look, Mingyu did complained saying that he should atleast look presentable in front of the person he likes. Seungkwan snickered and went downstairs to eat.

When they came down, Sojeong was staring at them and asked Mingyu why they haven't visited in a long time. He made some excuses for himself and his friends. But the real reason is because Seungkwan won't let them visit his house, saying that his room is messy or that they have someone over. Seungkwan didn't let them visit because he was shy, not to his friends but because of Mingyu. And he thinks that everything was better that way. Breakfast ended quickly, for Seungkwan's sister but not for the teen boys, they were both interrogated the whole time because the two already knew something happened.

After all of that happened the two went back to Seungkwan's room and they talked a lot. They talked about their feelings and how it started, when they found out and just everything. Mingyu didn't forget about explaining the situation he and Tzuyu made. He told the other boy everything, how he was indenial with his feelings for Seungkwan so he dated a girl to prove that he's straight. But Tzuyu is smart and she caught on with what's happening with Mingyu and told Mingyu about her ex and why she asked Mingyu out. After that they made a deal, not really a deal but Mingyu promised to help her because he felt guilty of using her.

Mingyu also said that he became much closer with Tzuyu when he told her everything and he think that because of their closeness it seemed more believable that they are together. He apologized to Seungkwan about 'kind of deceiving him' and he suggested of talking with Tzuyu which Seungkwan gladly accepted saying that he also wants to get closer with Tzuyu. 

And finally they got into their last concern, telling their friends about it.

"I think they would immediately caught on even if we didn't say anything." Mingyu suggested because he knew how their friends knew them too well.

"Yeah, I think so. I think by now Wonwoo hyung already figured out everything because Tzuyu said that she will alert your family." He shrugged off, not thinking much but suddenly he saw a frown on Mingyu's face. "What?" 

"Why do you keep mentioning Wonwoo hyung?" 

"I literally just said his name just now. One time thing."

"Not just that, why do you always hangout with him when you were avoiding me?"

"Are you jealous of Wonwoo hyung?"

"No, I'm just curious." Seungkwan just shrugged.

"Because Wonwoo hyung knew about my feelings and he was comforting me. Andddd Wonwoo hyung was fun to annoy."

Mingyu frowned but immediately understood Seungkwan's point, as Wonwoo's cousin he really thinks that the older boy was fun to tease that's why he and Vernon would always team up to just annoy the hell out of the older boy. And because of Wonwoo their talk became longer. 

Next Monday, the two talked with Tzuyu to hear her side and that's when Seungkwan realize that she was not really as bad of a person as he thinks she is. She look quiet but she can be really sassy sometimes and that became a reason for Seungkwan to befriend her. He also became closer wit her boyfriend who always tell him to take care of Tzuyu because he is busy with his studies.

About telling their friends about their relationship, they decided not to tell them yet. They wanted the others to find out naturally which they knew will take long because their friends are not really that smart. Except Jihoon who immediately found out when he saw that the two came back to how they used to be and Wonwoo knew from the very start.

Vernon, Seokmin and Soonyoung are all oblivious even if the two kiss right infront of them. Seungkwan thinks its weird because he knew that Seokmin is aware of his feelings for Mingyu. 

A month passed and the three didn't even noticed anything, they just think that the two fought so they ignored each other for a while. Meanwhile, Seokmin thinks that Seungkwan accepted that Mingyu wouldn't like him back and they came back to being friends.

The couple thought that the three is hopeless and they didn't think of telling them because they want to see how long they can be oblivious.

After another month, that's when the three finally caught on.

Seokmin and Vernon saw them, they were upset because the two 'didn't tell them' when the two were really obvious .

It was just a normal weekend with Seungkwan hanging out in Mingyu's room. Mingyu's parents already knew about their relationship since Mingyu already told them.

Vernon who is sharing the room with Mingyu was out with their other friends. Mingyu on the other hand just went home from meeting up with his classmates.

"When did you arrive?" Mingyu asked while drying his hair.

"10" The other boy is lying on the bed while messing with Mingyu's bed.

"Then you've been waiting hours for me. Sorry, I felt like we won't finish anything with our project if I go home early."

"Don't feel too bad, I hang out with your sister. And Wonwoo hyung was with us too."

"What about Vernon?" He sat beside Seungkwan.

"Well, he hang out with Seokmin and Soonyoung. I don't even know what they would do hanging out early."

He laughed thinking of his three friends. They just hang out too often, Seungkwan even thinks that Jihoon should be upset that Soonyoung hangs out with the two more often than he does with him. But if he thinks back whenever Soonyoung sees Jihoon, he initiates skinship and is really a sweet boyfriend.

Mingyu suddenly stares at Seungkwan who is busy using his phone.

"You won't see anything there~" He hugged Seungkwan's torso while pouting.

"Eh, I don't even care about those stuff. My phone's charging so I'm using yours." Seungkwan staredback at Mingyu."You look really cute like that, just stay put and don't do anything."

"Shut up, Boo"

Just like they would always do, they bicker for a while. After a while they just talk about random things while cuddling. Seungkwan's head is Mingyu's chest while he shows him some 'tea' that he saw online. Then they found themselves watching random cat and dog videos.

After a while, the two became sleepy and fell asleep in each other's arm.

That's when Seokmin and Vernon entered.

"Wtf are they doing?" Vernon stood in front of Mingyu's bed. 

"No way, don't tell me, they're already dating?!" Vernon looked at Seokmin with his signature shocked face with really big eyes. 

"What?!" Because of his loud voice, the couple woke up and they saw the two.

"Oh, Vernon you're here.Seokmin too" Mingyu rubbed his eyes meanwhile his boyfriend is clinging to his arm.

"Don't Vernon me, Kim Mingyu" The two boy stood closer to the two while pointing at the two.

"Are you two dating?" Seokmin ask with wide eyes. The other boy looked at him and then nodded.

"Wow , how long have this been going on?" Vernon made big hand gestures while asking him.

"A month or two?" That made their eyes wider which made Mingyu burst out of laughter. "Why do you two look like that?" 

"This is outrageous!" The said in unison.

"Shhh, you two should really shut up." He pointed at the sleeping Seungkwan who is still holding his arms.

They made a gesture of zipping their lips and stared at Mingyu who was staring lovingly at Seungkwan.

"Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Seokmin, I heard you knew that Seungkwan has feelings for me. And we didn't even tried to hide anything, you are just oblivious." 

"So you knew? How about me?" 

"Well, it's your problem for being oblivious and stupid." He shrugged.

"Hey that's not nice." Seokmin nodded in agreement.

"And what about Tzuyu?"

"Well, we're still friends along with Seungkwan and her boyfriend." 

"This sh*t is getting weirder and confusing."Vernon rubbed his face. "I'm upset that you didn't tell me, I'm your brother!" Mingyu looked at him apologetic eyes. "Who else knew?" 

"Mom, Dad, Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung and everyone else except you, you and Soonyoung hyung." Their jaws dropped with the information.

"Whattt?! I won't accept this, why didn't tell us?!" Seokmin whined while looking at Mingyu.

Suddenly a pillow came flyingstraight into Seokmin's face.

"Lee Seokim , shut your mouth. You three should have caught on early because of the changes between us." Seungkwan huffed."The ajumma next door literally knew about us, the moment she saw us. I just can't explain you two and Soonyoung hyung being soooooo oblivious. " 

The two said sorry almost immediately. 

But they recovered quickly and interrogated Mingyu and Seungkwan. They asked a lot of. questions especially Vernon. 

And they even video call Soonyoung who is with Jihoon.

"Why didn't you tell me ?!" Soonyoung whined from the other line and Jihoon smacked him.

"Because you're so stupid Kwon Soonyoung. So quit whining and shut up."

"But you love me. You just want some kisses~" They heard Jihoon cursing in the background."Bye guys, I will give Jihoonie some love~ We'll talk about this later." 

The four cringed thinking of Soonyoung and Jihoon being touchy with each other.

"You two should not copy them. I'll really vomit and if you do that, not in my room!"

"It's my room too."

"I know but I don't really want to see you two being lovey dovey and slapping in my face that I'm still single." The couple just shrugged and went back with their nap.

Seokmin and Vernon kept nagging them not to be too close to each other. They only shut up when Seungkwan threatened to kick their ass. 

Later on, all of their friends gathered up and finally talked about Mingyu and Seungkwan's relationship. The entire time, Wonwoo was the one who explained everything because the three idiots had a hard time understanding. And since Wonwoo knew about everything and the two is just shy to talk about it. Even while listening to it, the two was embarrassed.

They congratulated the two and talked about random stuff that didn't even include the two. And then Wonwoo and Jihoon thought that it would be a good idea to talk about Seungkwan being bitter about Mingyu and make fun of the boy.

The next few weeks, the others kept teasing them including Tzuyu who started hanging out with them saying that she doesn't have anyone to hangout with. They became closer wuth her in a short amount of time and met with her boyfriend who they thought was really cool and responsible older brother until he showed them his silly side.

Seungkwan felt that everything was so unreal. Thinking back, he would always burst out laughing because of how stupid he was and oblivious. But he thinks that it helped him and Mingyu become closer and treasure each other more. They were scared of ever hurting each other again that they would always use every second to show their feelings. He's really happy now. 

He's afraid of what might happen in the future. He doesn't want to hurt Mingyu evr but he's afraid that he might do it unintentionally in the future. But he doesn't want that to affect him. Because he have Mingyu and his stupid ass now.

........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who read this will like it it and I know there would be some that would not like it but still, thanks for reading and taking time for this story.
> 
> Anddd I'm not really an expert in writing confessions and fluffy stuff so yeah. It might seem rushed. Lol becaus I only right for a few minutes everyday because I'm conscious about everything.
> 
> Anyway THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING!! 
> 
> STAY SAFEE EVRYONE !!!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter but it will probably take days for my lazy ass to finish it. Also take in mind that I'm not really a talented writer so the fic might not meet your standards but thank you for reading! I'll work hard to improve so that I can make a story that everyone will like. Thanks for those who read my first fic, sending all of you love! Thank you again for reading my fic, love you all!
> 
> Also please keep safe everyone and stay at home!


End file.
